


The Right Someone

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: More buried fic treasure from the ancient drive of doom.Vigorli, smarm, probably from around 2005





	The Right Someone

Orlando never stood a chance. In the grand scheme of things, it was probably not that big of a deal. Ten years either way and he'd've been either happily shagged while still blithely in the closet or fall madly in love and have a fabulous wedding at Westminster Cathedral complete with hand embroidered waistcotes and choirs of boys singing hallelujah.

As it happens, he fell madly in love, stayed painfully in the closet and ended up married at Canterbury Cathedral to the wrong person. 

On the bright side, the choir was lovely. So was the reception. 

The right person actually came to the wedding. 

They were both very adult about everything. 

The wrong person never suspected a thing. 

Good thing no one wanted their coat during the entree. 

~~~~~~~~~

There was the two weeks he spent shooting at Sony in LA. 

That time he just crashed on the right person's sofa. He'd got a flat near the studio but he got tired of living out of a suitcase. On the sofa, at least it felt like a home. 

And the right person's opening in a small gallery in Soho, London. That time the right person ended up staying in Sean's guest room because he, too hated living in hotels.

Luckily, Sean was filming and wasn't home much. 

Several almost Christmas's in Idaho, one weekend in Cancun and so many nights in the Caymans, the Innkeeper held their room through the entirety Pirates. 

Eventually, the wrong person and he parted ways, though not for the obvious reasons and he was free. Well, free-ish. 

The right person


End file.
